


Explorations: Kinktober 2017

by radvictoriam



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Arthur has a bite kink, Begging, Danse has a praise kink, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, F/M, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, More tags to be added, Multi, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Seduction, Teasing, blowjob, contains dubious consent, medical play if you squint, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radvictoriam/pseuds/radvictoriam
Summary: I have two characters I like to write for - sole survivors existing in different universes.Here, I use kinktober to explore their relationships with Maxson and Danse.(Don't worry Now or Never readers, there are no Arthur/Uri spoilers ahead, everything here is AU).





	1. 10: Edgeplay | Arthur and Uri

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a little late to the party, but I really wanna take part in kinktober this year! With that in mind, I’ll have to introduce my soles. Some of you may already know of Uri from my Now or Never series, but I have others I’m either working on now or have plans to work on in the future. 
> 
> Uri Sanchez | 22 | sole survivor of vault 111 | mistaken for Nora in a pod mixup | considers Shaun as her brother
> 
> Leonora ‘Leo’ Jones | 26 | sole survivor of vault 111 | was a lawyer, married to Nate etc (as game intended)

**WARNING: DUBIOUS CONSENT AHEAD** , IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT SORT OF THING THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!

\---

10: Edgeplay | Arthur and Uri

\---

It has been a month since Danse was exiled from the Brotherhood, and a month since Uri last spoke to Maxson. If he were a more reflective man, he may have apologised for the way he acted. Sadly, Arthur is far too stubborn for his own good. ‘Too used to getting everything he wants,’ Uri had told him. A spoilt brat. He downs the neat scotch poured moments earlier and grimaces. She knows nothing of the struggles he’s faced. She was a pre-war vault dweller, after all. What is spoilt in this world, compared to the luxuries of the last?

She won’t even look at him, goddamnit. It’s driving him crazy. The crew know of their personal relationship, and are aware that the tension between them is making their Elder extremely agitated. Some Knights have approached Uri to ask her to make peace; lest they get the fallout. But she has refused every time, stating that she is far from ready to speak to him again. So it should come to him as a surprise when she appears at his door, entering upon his bark to do so. But it doesn’t.

She is wearing that damn vault suit on purpose. He’s sure of it. It’s what she’d worn the first time they slept together. Despite his frustration, memories flash through his mind. Memories that would have his thoughts straying from reality if she had not cleared her throat.

“I want a Vertibird,” She spits, eyes looking at anything but him. The Paladin’s mouth is pressed into a tight line, arms folded over her chest as she awaits a response.

“And?”

“ _And_ , you told Kells to deny me access to anything unless I ask you myself!” In the heat of fury, she finally meets his eyes - and he wants to flinch from the cold contempt she still has for him. “I have my fucking brother to find, you absolute _child_. Now, give me my goddamn access.”

“I am your _Elder_ ,” He seethes, standing to his full height. “Show me some respect.”

“Respect?” Uri balks. Arthur has never seen her look so shocked - it momentarily wipes her anger away. Oh, but does it return. To avoid hitting him, she turns to the nearest chair and kicks it - sending the flimsy plastic flying across the room. “RESPECT? _You_ want to lecture _me_ on _respect_?”  
  
Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knows riling her up isn’t the best way to go about this. But he doesn’t know how else he can gain her attention - not without admitting he was wrong, which he genuinely does not believe he is. She is shaking, eyes livid with hatred as she bares her teeth. If he didn’t know any better, he’d label her feral.

“You should consider yourself lucky I’m still here, you dick. Now - _give me my access_.”

“ _No._ ”

She growls, and throws her arms up in disbelief. He expects her to shout some more - maybe hurl some abuse. Hell, it wouldn’t surprise him if she hit him with one of those damn chairs, at this point. But all she does is shake her head, then reach for the door.

He’s there in a heartbeat, yanking her wrist from the handle - pinning her against the wall. She blinks in surprise, then begins fighting his grip.

“Get off me! Let me go!”

But he doesn’t get off her, nor let her go. Instead, he presses her body into the door and kisses her. The move is full of desperation, and Uri finally gets why he said what he did to Kells. It just pisses her off that much more.

“Did I fucking stutter?” She thunders, “Get _off_ \--”

Uri chokes on her words as he slides a leg between hers and unzips her suit, revealing the delectable sight of her copper-toned skin. She has to stand on her tip-toes to keep some semblance of control, but as soon as his hand has slid into her underwear Uri knows it’s a battle she has fully lost. She lets out a strangled cry of outrage and tosses her head back. She hadn’t realised how wet she was until he slides two fingers in her. He tries to bring his lips to hers, but she pushes his head away.

He doesn’t like that. Arthur pulls his hand away from her, and she whimpers despite herself. The next thing she knows, she’s sprawled out on his table, back pressing uncomfortably against an unused TV tray. Her suit is gone in seconds, and he’s tugging himself free of his own. The emotional side of her doesn’t want this - but her body is thrumming with arousal in a way that makes her almost sick with guilt. She’s enjoying this. And Arthur is too.

They both groan as he pushes into her, and it quickly turns into a battle of wills. Arthur leaves bruising kisses along her collar, whilst Uri wrestles with his wandering hands. She doesn’t want him to toy with her breasts or stimulate her clit - not with how furious she is. But a part of her likes the fight, and likes losing. And, God, does it feel good... He finally manages to pin her hands above her head, and then he’s circling her nub and slipping his tongue into her mouth, moaning as he thrusts deeper.

“Come for me,” He pants, finally releasing her. She can feel her orgasm building - her hands come to his hair and pull harshly, but she doesn’t stop his now free hand from rubbing a taut nipple. It’s all too much - soon she is keening his name. Uri’s back arches off the horrifically uncomfortable TV tray as her orgasm claws through her. Arthur pulls out as she is pulsating. With a cry of his own, he spills over her stomach, feeling deliciously sated.

Next comes the guilt.

“Uri, I--”

“I know, you wouldn’t have - not if I’d meant it when I said no,” She says, but she’s sobbing - more for her self-hatred than anything he has done. Soon, tears are streaming down her cheeks, and he finally holds her the way he has missed doing so. He apologises for the things he doesn’t believe he’s done wrong, knowing that she needs to hear it. Arthur may not regret exiling the synth, but he regrets upsetting her in the process. That is always worth apologising for, and he was stupid to not realise it sooner.

He is just lucky enough to be forgiven.


	2. 11: Orgasm Denial | Danse and Leo

11: Orgasm Denial | Danse and Leo

\--

Leo is tired of Danse’s lectures and, to be frank, is surprised that he still feels the need to give them. He was her sponsor for months, until his exile. Yet, after all this time, he still yaps on and on about the Brotherhood’s morals. Yesterday, he was pissed because she refused to go back to the Prydwen on time. Today, he’s pissed because she admitted to having an argument with Maxson -  _ again _ . 

“Why’re you still so up his  _ ass _ ?” She finally yells, cutting off whatever he was saying before (she stopped listening ages ago).

“I-I am not!” He stammers at her crude choice of words.

“Yes, you are. All you do is go on about what Maxson would want, or what I should be doing instead of being  _ here _ . The Commonwealth managed fine without me for two-hundred years, Danse. It’ll last another two-hundred after I’m gone. I think it can wait for a day.”

Leo won’t admit it, but she hasn’t felt as bothered with fixing the world after finding Shaun. Shocking news: discovering your baby boy has surpassed you in age can have a negative impact on your emotional wellbeing. It really didn’t help to have Danse outed as a synth - now, when she’s aboard the Prydwen, she either has to train Initiates, scout areas or attend  _ meetings _ . She knows it’s Maxson’s way of punishing her, so they argue. When they argue, he continues punishing her. When she comes back to the truck stop to have a break from it all, Danse argues with her over shirking her responsibilities.

They don’t speak again until they’ve finished dinner, but she can tell he is thrumming with anticipation. Any moment now, she will get another earful. She’s bored. She’s tired. But, most of all, she misses being able to travel with him at her side. The last four visits have resulted in arguments, and it only makes her feel worse… So, when he finally opens his mouth to speak, Leo catches his lips in a kiss.

“Paladin,” He grumbles, “I’m trying to talk.”

“Well,  _ stop _ ,” She purrs. Leo teases his lower lip the way he has grown to love - nipping and kissing just enough to soothe any pain. This clears his train of thought. After a moment of trying to remember what he wanted to say, Danse finally gives in. The former paladin melts into his girlfriend’s touch, humming softly as she presses her body to his.

Before long, she is straddling him on their beat-up sofa, pressing her hips into his growing erection. Their kisses grow heavy after he lifts her shirt over her head. They haven’t done this in a while - so it comes as no surprise to Leo when the familiar wetness pools between her legs. He hasn’t so much as touched her yet. But, when he finally tends to her beaded nipples, the shockwave of pleasure almost has her bucking her hips.

Leo presses her palm to the bulge in his jeans, and Danse groans in that husky way that drives her crazy. She wants nothing more than to slip him inside of her - ride him until he forgets about the Brotherhood, Arthur Maxson and her responsibilities. But, she quickly recognises the power she currently has… And a devious plan forms in her mind.

He lets out a relieved grunt as she frees him from his confines, then groans as her hand encircles his aching length. Leo strokes him slowly, from base-to-tip, making sure to spread her thumb over the beads of pre-cum that begin to form. Whilst working his cock, she begins nipping at his thigh, working her tongue and teeth up to the edge of his balls. His breath is ragged by the time she takes one in her mouth. She feels a calloused hand clutch at her hair, and she knows he’s getting close.

“Leo,” He chokes, “Like that, yeah… Oh,  _ fuck _ , so close… So…”

Suddenly, she stops, and the gentle hold she has on his cock tightens around the tip. All pleasure is put on hold, and he swallows in surprise. When she meets his gaze, her eyes are hard.

“ _ Leo _ ,” He hisses, looking positively horrified. Her expression becomes amused as she gives him a seductive smirk. Then, her lips place soft kisses on his deprived cock, just soft enough to make him want more but not nearly hard enough to provide relief.

“You want to come, baby?” She cooes, lapping at the pre-cum on his tip. He nods breathlessly, reeling from her sudden denial. “Say it,” She growls, glaring again. “I want to hear you  _ say it _ .”

“Please, Leo,” He curses, “please let me come.”

She hums merrily and returns to work. She starts off with gentle strokes, applying just the right amount of pressure with her thumb on the base of his cock to knock the breath from his lungs. She keeps going as she shifts her jeans off her hips. Danse wants to reach over and help, but he has a feeling that she’ll deny him again - and that’s the last thing he wants. So he waits for her, willing himself to be patient as she shimmies out of her underwear and straddles him once more. But, instead of pressing him to her entrance, she traps his cock between their bodies and begins to rock her hips. It’s something she’s never done before - the oddest sensation in that it provides Danse with pleasure but, again, not enough. However, her clit is being stimulated perfectly, so she is more than happy to keep him  _ just there _ as she picks up her pace.

“Mmm,” She gasps, “Yes, honey. That’s the spot.”

Danse doesn’t know what he did to deserve this. He hasn’t… Oh… The disagreements. The Brotherhood. He chokes back a depraved groan long enough to speak with some clarity.

“Is this because I lectured you?”

“Ding, ding, ding,” She sighs, slowing her movements to a near stop. Her eyes are heavy with lust, yet hard with annoyance. “This is your punishment. I won’t let you come, Danse. Not until you promise me you won’t discuss the Brotherhood unless I agree to it.”

_ Agree to it?  _ His flush reaches his ears as the ex-paladin imagines himself asking her - as though she has superior authority. But, _ fuck _ , she’s lining him up at her entrance. Dragging his throbbing tip along her folds, whimpering each time he nudges her swollen clit.

“Leo,” his voice breaks. “I only speak the way I do because I --  _ fuuuuck _ .”

Suddenly, he’s inside her. She moans as she takes as much of his length she can manage, gripping his shoulders to stop herself from rocking wildly. With the way she is straddling him, it’s impossible to thrust into her. He is breathless with desire. She has denied him once already. He is rock hard, and his balls feel so swollen it almost hurts.

“ _ Please _ ,” he keens, but she does not move. Instead, she begins circling a nipple with her thumb. His head falls back at the weight of his need, and she chuckles. Then, she is rocking against him wildly, and he cries out so loud it would surprise him if all of Sanctuary didn’t hear. The way her walls stroke him as her thighs hold him in place… The feel of her breasts bouncing against his chest, peaked nipples dragging along his skin. He’s close, but he’ll be damned if he tells her. Danse holds his breath, doing whatever he can to not make a sound.

But she knows him well. So, as he feels himself almost hit that edge, she raises her hips enough to let him slide out. He curses wildly, and she forms a ring with her fingers around his aching balls, completely preventing yet another orgasm.

“ _ Leo, please _ .”

“You know what you need to do,” she whispers. Her lips brush the shell of his ear as she nips his lobe. “C’mon, Danse. Be a good boy and give me what I want.”

_ Good boy _ . That’s the first time in his false 29 years that anyone has called him  _ that.  _ Especially in the bedroom. Despite his humiliation, the words make his hardened cock twitch. The angered growl that leaves his throat is animalistic.

“Fuck, alright. Leo, I’m sorry I keep going on at you. I’ll stop. I’ll be good. I won’t bring the Brotherhood up anymore. Just… Please, sweetheart. Please let me come.”

Her responding kiss is their most forceful one yet. Their teeth clash with the strength of it, but neither of them care. Finally, she shifts their position so that he is hovering over her. Well, he certainly doesn’t need to be told twice. Danse thrusts into the woman beneath him with strength he has never used on her, and she  _ loves it. _ She is crying out unintelligibly as the end of his cock strokes against that spot that makes her crazy. He bites down on her neck to prevent from crying out, and then he is reaching down for her clit and  _ oh God so hard so fast so good _ .

Despite the denials, Danse lets her come - and he follows straight after, exploding within her as her walls clench around him. He cries a long, drawn-out groan of utter pleasure as he kisses her; letting their lips muffle the sound. Overly sensitive, he finally pulls out. They sit side-by-side, battling their lungs to catch their breath. After a moment, Danse turns with hooded eyes to the sated woman beside him.

“Next time, Paladin, I’ll give you the same torment.”


	3. 12. Hand-jobs - Arthur and Uri

12\. Hand-jobs - Arthur and Uri

\--

Arthur wants to pull rank on her. Order her to take him, here and now. Sadly, that wouldn't go unnoticed. But,  _ God _ , something about the way she looks working on power armour… After the Glowing Sea, her barely-used armour has suffered significant damage. Ingram, who knows Uri barely ever wears the stuff, had done all she could with the limited time the Proctor has. The last few touches are minor, so she ordered the Knight to finish up herself.

The Elder has managed to blend in against the doorway, having elected to leave his coat in his quarters. The soldiers that do notice him offer quick salutes before rushing off to complete other duties. He merely nods in return, feeling too lazy and far too distracted to bother with basic protocol. Uri is by the station nearest to the door, fiddling clumsily with one of the machine’s many clasps. She drops a wrench in the process, and Ingram scolds her for her responding curse.

“Care for some assistance, Knight?”

He is closing the distance between them as he calls out, taking her by surprise. Uri purses her lips as she goes to deliver some sort of smartass quip, but when she catches sight of him in nothing but that tight, tight flight suit the words stick to her throat. He picks up the wrench and hands it back to her, and she nods appreciatively.

“A silent Sanchez. There’s a first.”

“Shut  _ up _ ,” she grumbles, and he chuckles. Suddenly, he’s wrapped his arms around her from behind. The vault dweller squeaks in surprise, wondering what in the  _ hell _ he thinks he’s doing and how he plans to explain this stunt away. His hands cup hers, and he lifts them to the clasp she had been struggling with before.

“You were doing it all wrong,” he murmurs. God, the huskiness of his voice. The way his breath fans against her ear. Uri shivers, yet feels hyper aware of the fact that they are not alone. She knows Ingram’s not stupid. If anyone had the nature of their relationship pegged before this, it’s her. Uri throws a glance in the Proctor’s direction. She is watching the Elder with raised brows… The other soldiers within the vicinity avert their eyes. It seems they don’t quite know how to handle their Elder acting this way.

“I’m gonna continue to do it all wrong with you pressed against me like that,” she grumbles, nudging him away from her. He managed to unlatch the clasp with ease, but now she is far too distracted to keep up with the intricacies of repairs. “Is there something you need, Elder?”

The way she uses his title. That innocent expression coupled with the knowing seductiveness in her gaze. He wants to see how she would react if he kissed her, right here, in front of everyone. Sadly, he has a reputation to upkeep.

“I have an assignment for you, Knight. If you’d follow me?”

Uri is sure that she hears Ingram say something along the lines of  _ sure you do _ , but she doesn’t stick around long enough to find out. Arthur leads her to a quiet portion of the ship and, when he’s certain they’re alone, presses her up into the nearest corner. His lips are clumsy and insistent. She can taste the bourbon on his tongue, and offers no complaints as he tugs down the zip of her suit.

“What brought this on?” she asks, voice ragged as he teases her clit through her underwear.

“You’re you,” he provides, as though that should be entirely obvious. It’s rare for Uri to feel any sort of humility when it comes to compliments, but she blushes now. She tugs down his zipper and begins mimicking his movements - palming his erection through his underwear, swallowing his responding groan through a heated kiss. It has been a while since they’ve been able to steal a quiet moment together, and neither of them are willing to let a second go to waste. Arthur takes the hand she’s using to tease him and pulls it up to her mouth, where she makes a show of lathering her hand with enough saliva to keep him comfortable. They usually end up fucking, but this could certainly be interesting. Once he releases her hand she slips it into the waistband of his underwear, and the Elder has to press his forearm to the wall behind her to stop his knees buckling.

Arthur muffles his grunts by kissing her neck, loving the way a simple touch can elicit such whimpers from the woman before him. As she pumps his cock with her hand, he slides his own into her panties and dips his fingers into her tight heat. The way her walls clench around him is delicious, but he knows that this can’t last long. Wishing he had the time to draw things out, he trails her juices to her swollen bud and begins rubbing it the way that always drives her crazy. Now, her free hand clenches the base of his neck as she drags him into a frenzied kiss. Their movements quicken, and Arthur’s certain they will finish together. Their mewls grow louder as they rock against the other, chasing the release they so desperately crave. The Elder has to tear his lips from hers as he feels his head swim from a lack of oxygen, but he doesn’t get chance to catch his breath - her teeth sink into his shoulder and, with that, he comes undone.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” He yelps, eyes widening in fear as he notes how loud it was. But he couldn’t help it - he knew he was close, but the way she suddenly bit him just did it for him. Uri gasps as she, too, finds release. Arthur glides his fingers through her folds, loving the way her juices coat his hand as she bucks against them. With a sated sigh, she pulls him in for another kiss, tucking his cock into his underwear for him before zipping up his suit.

“Careful, Elder. Any louder, and you’d be giving the whole ship a show,” She pauses as a slow smirk tilts her lips, “Not that they’d be against it. The sounds you make while you come are the kind of content everyone needs for their spank bank.”

“ _ Uri _ ,” He mumbles, kissing her again to hide the sudden flush in his cheeks.


	4. 13. Medical Play - Danse and Leo

13\. Medical play - Danse and Leo

 

\--

 

“Paladin, are you sure you’re alright?”

Danse can feel Leo watching him. He doesn’t have to turn around to know what look she’s wearing. Yes, the radscorpion did some damage. No, he is not about to admit that to his insubordinate sponsee. Not after the shock she’s put him through today. Friends with a  _ ghoul mayor _ . Honestly…

Danse remains silent as she pays for a room; ensuring that his expression remains unchanged until he lays eyes on the filthy box that they will spend the night in. Leo tosses her bag onto the bed and begins unstrapping her leather armour, leaving him to stew. Well, that’s fine by him. Danse sets himself on the battered couch with a hiss and reaches down to unfasten his boots… But a stabbing pain cuts him off, and he can’t stop the pent-up wail from making its escape. When he opens his eyes, Leo has knelt before him. Her pale blue eyes are filled with concern.

“Let me help, will you? I know you’re mad, but you’re also hurt - and you know I’m far better at playing doctor than you are.”

“Fine,” He snaps, but he doesn’t really mean the malice behind it. It’s just difficult to concentrate with the way that his head is starting to swim. Leo removes his boots and unzips his flight suit, helping him pull his arms from the sleeves and roll them down his hips. In any other circumstance, he would be mortified. But the sharp pain is slowly becoming a searing burn, and he knows he can’t handle this one on his own. The Paladin’s anger, combined with his stubborn nature, has lead to him leaving his injuries too long. Only Leonora Jones could draw such a foolish response out of him. He’s in nothing but his underwear, but Leo’s eyes are on the bloody piercings on his leg.

“Idiot!” She crows, “You never said they stung you!”

“It was unimportant,” He mutters, but it sounds lame to even his own ears. Leo merely scoffs in annoyance and snatches up a med-kit. As she cleans the crusted blood from the two wounds, Danse braves a look. They are not as big as they feel - maybe about an inch in size. But, God, do they hurt. The burn is becoming worse, and the sting of disinfectant is  _ not _ helping.

“You should have used a stim!” She snaps, “That would’ve burned the venom straight up.  _ Look _ ,” she trails a hand up a darkening vein, eyeing him furiously. “That’s  _ poison _ . I’m going to have to suck it out, now.”

“No need,” He huffs, but she ignores him. This is beyond humiliating. Mainly because she is, in fact, right. He was an idiot, and now he has to take orders from her as she leeches the venom out his thigh. As she preps a stimpack for afterwards, Danse thanks whatever God has given him a stroke of luck that they are nowhere within the vicinity of any Brotherhood members.

“Hold still,” She growls, spreading his legs so she can shuffle between them. Now he’s  _ really _ embarrassed. The last time Danse had a woman in this position, he was still living in Rivet City. Her right arm wraps around the bottom of his thigh, whilst her left hand sits right at the top of his leg. Horrifyingly enough, and before he can stop it, heat begins to pool in his stomach.

_ Think of something else. Anything else. Ghouls. Supermutants. That ugly prototype synth in Diamond City.  _ Her lips latch onto his skin, and the pressure of her sucking his flesh along with the relief of the venom leaving his system does  _ not _ help his current predicament. Danse almost sighs as she draws back, spitting out the vile-tasting venom before swilling her mouth out with purified water. Then, as she shifts back over, he remembers the other sting. He wants to curse, because this one is higher up, and as soon as her mouth closes around the wound - he’s hard.

In that painstaking moment, Paladin Danse wants to die. He wishes he’d just succumbed to the venom before they got here. He wishes the radscorpion had clawed off his damn leg. What kind of radscorpion only does half a job, anyway? He senses her lessening her hold, so the Paladin quickly slings an arm over himself - praying to whatever the hell is listening to let her  _ not _ notice. Leo spits the last of the venom into a nearby towel and swills out her mouth a few times, only stopping when she can no longer taste its bitterness on her tongue. She finally feels calm enough to meet his eyes again… and, as an experienced woman, she is able to decipher the Paladin’s pained expression for what it really is in seconds.

Well, that was  _ not _ what she had been expecting.

“Almost done,” She murmurs, wetting a spare towel with some water. She wipes the remnants of venom and saliva from his wounds, then injects the surrounding area using the pre-prepared stimpack. Leo has officially finished. Paladin Danse should no longer feel any of the burning pain that comes with radstings, and all should be well by morning. But the way he is covering his crotch is entirely indiscreet. It completely gives his predicament away, and she can’t act like it’s something she’s never thought about. He is an attractive man, after all, and she is a woman with needs. So, she throws caution to the wind and settles between his legs once more. He watches, eyes widening as she places her palms on his calves. His muscles tense under her hands, and a thrill of excitement forms a burning pool in her stomach.

“Still needing some attention, sir?” She gives him the most innocent expression she can muster and bites her lower lip, taking care to study his response. The Paladin actually blushes, then drops his eyes in shame.

“Apologies, Knight Jones. I… I was foolish to leave the wounds for so long. You should not have had to do this… To see this--”

“It’s alright,” She breathes, and when he looks up she’s flashing him a reassuring smile. He returns it with a sheepish grin of his own. The Paladin would be lying if he said he wasn’t still drowning in humiliation, but her generous understanding is comforting.

“Thank you for the help, nonetheless.”

“It doesn’t have to be over yet,” Leo almost whispers, letting her fingers dance up his legs. He finally catches on to the implication, and she isn’t sure his eyes could get any wider.

“Knight, th-that’s… Entirely uncalled for. An abuse of, of--  _ oh _ \--”

Whilst he spluttered indignantly, Leo’s confidence grew. Her hands continue to slide upwards, and she soon begins trailing butterfly kisses up his thigh. Danse is certain all colour has drained from his face, as it feels like every speck of blood in his body has rushed to his cock. He’s straining against the fabric of his underwear, now, and his arm is far too jello-like to prevent Leo from lifting it away.

“Just  _ relax _ , Paladin. I promise, I’ll fix you up real good.”

All arguments fly out the window as soon as she grabs him through his underwear. Danse chokes on a moan and covers his face with his hand, feeling like a disgrace to the Brotherhood as he allows her to continue. But he can’t find it in him to stop. He doesn’t  _ want _ to stop. So, when she tugs at the waistband, he shifts his weight to help her remove them. When her warm palm comes skin-to-skin with the base of his cock, he can’t help but relax into the touch. Leo licks a strip up from base-to-tip, and chuckles as he involuntarily bucks into her.

“Now now, Sir. Don’t get too hasty. I’m taking care of you, remember?”

All Danse can do is grunt in affirmation, not trusting his voice enough to even attempt to speak. Leo watches him in delight. She is enthralled by the sight he makes, flushed and wanton as she pumps his aching length. The hand he’s not using to hide his face clutches the cushion beneath him and, when she takes him in her mouth, she can see his jaw clench through the gaps between his fingers.

“G-God,” He hisses, tossing his head backward. She hums her appreciation, and the feeling of her mouth vibrating around him causes his hand to drop to her hair. When she looks up again he’s watching her, pupils blown in flat-out lust. Seeing her take him so deep in her throat is possibly the most erotic thing he’s ever laid eyes on.

“Knight,” He whispers, “I’m gonna… Gonna…”

She pays no heed and, with a groan that could be described as nothing but feral, Danse reaches orgasm. Stars dance behind his lids as his head falls back once more. The Paladin’s hips thrust involuntarily as he rides out the aftershock, but Leo doesn’t complain. In fact, she cleans him off with her tongue as he softens underneath her. The sleepy haze of post-orgasmic bliss begins clouding his mind, but his eyes fly open as he realises he should probably return the favour.

“Don’t worry yourself,” She murmurs, handing him a clean pair of joggers. “I was taking care of you… But if you ever  _ do _ want to return the favour, all you have to do is ask." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I graduated on Saturday and have sooooo much work to do for my masters it's unreal. Hope you enjoy this anyway!
> 
> Quick FYI for any confusion caused: I only use these challenges as loose prompts and don't tend to stick to them strictly :)

14\. Role Reversal - Arthur and Uri

 

\--

 

“General?”

“Yes, Preston?”

“Why are you wearing Elder Maxson’s coat?”

Uri grins from where she’s sat, feet up on the coffee table of one of the castle’s many alcoves. This particular spot has been turned into a bar. So, there she parked herself, using her boyfriend’s coat to keep warm in the winter breeze.

“He can use mine,” she shrugs, taking a drag from her cigarette.

“Actually, he  _ can’t _ .”

Arthur stands in the archway, holding up the battered blue coat. He looks irritated, and his eyes are on the thick furs and leathers she’s wrapped around herself.

“Aw, c’mon - just let me wear it for a day.”

“Knight, I swear to God--”

“No, no. See, I’m Elder now. I have the coat to prove it!”

Preston chuckles, shaking his head at her all-too-familiar antics.

“I’ll leave you two to it.”

He’s still laughing as he walks away.

“Uri, come on.”

“ _ Elder _ ,” she huffs, flicking the cigarette bud into the nearest ashtray while she stands. She walks towards him with her hands clasped behind her back, mocking his habits. “I don’t appreciate your tone, Knight. Refusing to call your superiors by their titles is punishable. Are you aware?”

She is stood in front of him, now. So close that her telltale scent mixes with the leathery musk of the battle coat. Something about that stirs his arousal. His expression must give it away, because she chuckles.

“Is there something you’d like to ask of me, Knight?”

The tone she’s using. That look in her eye. He swallows tightly.

“ _ Elder,” _ he murmurs. The title feels foreign coming from his lips. He strokes the side of her jaw with the back of his hand, enjoying how she tries to disguise the shiver it sends down her spine. 

“Not right now, Knight,” She shakes her head and pats him on the shoulder. Her eyes are teasing as she takes a step away from him. “I have work to do.”

It’s unlike Arthur to instigate sex, especially somewhere so public. But taking on her role gives him the newfound confidence to drag her into a kiss. It’s all heat and tongue, and surprises Uri so much she melts straight into the touch. She has lost count of all the times she has had this effect on him. It’s not that he doesn’t affect her, but for so long she has been the one guiding the sexual side of their relationship. 

That’s definitely not the case now.

When she’s the Knight, she is usually keen to get right down to it. Especially after he states he’s busy. So, Arthur lifts her by the hips so she’s sat on the nearby counter top and tugs down her jeans. She hasn’t been aroused this fast in  _ forever _ . By the time he’s pulled his erection out his suit, she’s more than prepared for him to fully seat within her.

“ _ God _ , yes!”

“Not too busy anymore, are we Elder?”

He thrusts into her, burying himself in her tight heat so fast that she squeaks. Uri is still wearing his coat. The leathery musk just adds to the delicious scent of her heavy arousal, and he swears it could drive him feral. 

“Keep going,” She gasps, curling her back so her chest presses flat against his own. “Don’t stop till you make me come, Knight. That’s an order.”

“Yes, Elder,” He chokes, fighting the shiver the reversal of their roles sends down his spine. Oh, he will definitely let her wear his coat more often if it ends in sex like this. It’s dirty and uncivilised, and goes against the hierarchal structure the Brotherhood has set in place.

He loves it. 

Uri comes undone as he toys with her clit, and he has to kiss her to stifle her whimpering. With her walls fluttering around him, he soon follows - pulling out just in time to avoid finishing inside her. Arthur feels the sleepiness of post-orgasmic bliss threatening his senses, but he ignores it in favour of goading her arms out his coat sleeves.

“No fair,” She whines, “You can’t just have sex with me to get your coat back - I’m cold.”

“I think you will find that I can, Knight Sanchez - and I just did.”


End file.
